Milky
Milky, more commonly known as "Transcended", is the of the Transcended Pirates, as well as regarded as the "Strongest Man In the World". He also holds the position of Yonko, where his base of operations is ?, an underwater island stationed within the seas of the . Until the Mariejois arc, Milky was imprisoned within Impel Down for 10 years. However, he did not lose his position of Yonko due to no pirate being able to upstage his crew during his imprisonment. In the past, he has had many battles with the Yonko Aloof D. Kin, calling each other rivals. This rivalry has caused worry for the World Government on several occasions, as Yonko meeting up, especially for conflict, can cause devastating effects. Despite being captured in the war between the current day Yonko and the World Government, some claim that Milky allowed himself to be captured for his own reasons. After his release from Impel Down, Milky claimed to have been rusty, but was still considered to be a very dangerous threat to the World Government. Because of this, Milky is still deemed to be extremely strong, but due to his rust, his title of the world's strongest was passed onto the Chief Warden of Impel Down during his imprisonment. However, after the Mariejois Arc, Milky has shown to make excellent progress in regaining his lost strength, and even gaining more due to his training, thus having his title returned to him. His Tenshi Tenshi no Mi has also often been claimed to make him invincible, despite Milky refusing to believe that. The Transcended Pirates act as major antagonists within Green Ocean, where Milky's own crew has caused several unfortunate situations for a handful of the Blooming Pirates' members. With the rise of the Imperial Government, his crew slowly gains more power and influence within the world, causing difficulties for many people. Appearance Milky is a very tall muscular Caucasian male human with medium-length spiky pink hair that primarily protrudes upwards. A large clump of hair hangs in front of his face in the form of a bang, which reaches to about the beginning of his eye, not blocking any sort of view due to it. In most of his appearances, Milky's eyes are closed, making it seem as though he has a minor field of vision, or cannot see. This is not true, however, as he has claimed himself that he can see just fine. On the rare occasions that he does open up his eyes, however, his eye color is a dark shade of green. Around his cheeks, he has little lines, that form a row, extending to around the ends of his eyebrows and then travel inward towards his face. Despite his time within Impel Down, Milky has kept a rather clean body, not showing any signs of dirt, this may have been due to the Okamas helping him, however. Milky's most notable distinction is the lack of a nose. While he has never claimed this to be a problem, he is the only human that has shown to lack a nose. It is believed that this may be a fault in his genetic make-up. Despite being his 30s, Milky keeps a youthful appearance, reminiscent of his times as a young adult. Milky's attire is one of the most unique seen within Green Ocean, as he lacks most article of clothing. Despite being a Yonko, and Captain of his own crew, Milky doesn't seem to fit any of his titles in terms of appearance. The only article of clothing he seems to possess is a black codpiece. Prior to his imprisonment, and presumably during the beginning of his time in Impel Down, Milky wore clothing that covered the majority of his body. However, due to spending his time within Level 5.5, Milky has taken an interest in the Okamas' life style, and decided that as long as they're happy being who they are, or what they wear, then he should be too. Due to his choice in attire, people are often confused if he really is who his titles say he is. Even his brothers Sunne, Steorra and Maenon were shocked upon releasing Milky from Impel Down and seeing his complete change in attire. When in usage of his Devil Fruit, Milky's appearance changes very little, as he gains a pair of white angel wings and a yellow halo. On occasion he has claimed that the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, due to being an artificial Devil Fruit, lacks a Full Form, and thus, any of its users can only achieve a Hybrid Form. Due to being a human, Milky gains the general angel articles, primarily the wings. The angels have stated that the halo given during the usage of the Devil Fruit is an abnormal effect, as their history does not explain anything relating to it, nor how it could have been achieved. Milky is constantly surrounded by strong gusts of wind when in his Hybrid Form, but it is unknown whether it is something he is intentionally doing, or it's a passive effect of the Devil Fruit itself. Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Human Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Yonko Category:Artificial Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonist